Bella y Audaz
by nazuly23
Summary: Es una Adaptación del libro de Kat Martín. Declaimer: los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. DRAMIONE.
1. Capítulo 1

Cap. 1

Inglaterra, 1069

La muchacha debería haber tenido miedo. Muchos guerreros sajones habían huido despavoridos al verle en traje de batalla, y sin embargo Draco no percibió temor alguno en los resplandecientes ojos verdes que escrutaban su rostro. Bajo su casco cónico, la observó dirigirse hacia él, ofreciéndole un vistoso ramo de flores con su pequeña mano. Sonrió, sin prestar atención a la sangre reseca que oscurecía su cota de malla ni el feroz dragón negro que aparecía en su escudo.

Debería haber tenido miedo, y sin embargo se acerco más, curiosa aunque extrañamente serena, interesada, casi ansiosa, como si hubiera encontrado a un nuevo amigo.

Draco cambio de posición en su silla de montar, sintiéndose incómodo ante aquella mirada. El enorme caballo daba coces y resoplaba; de pronto aguzó las orejas y volvió la cabeza hacia la hermosa doncella de cabello negro que no superaba en la altura las enormes cruces del caballo.

Draco Malfoy de Gere hubiera jurado que jamás había visto una mujer más bella o una sonrisa más encantadora que aquella que iluminaba el rostro de la joven. No parecía mayor de dieciocho años, con un cuerpo maduro para ofrecérselo a un hombre y un resplandor en las mejillas que daba a entender que quizá agradeciera compañía masculina. Sin embargo, los sentimientos que despertaba en él eran completamente distintos. Le hacía pensar en un hogar y un final a toda aquella sangre y lucha.

Se limitó a levantar el pequeño ramo en silencio. Draco tendió una mano enguantada y lo cogió. Cuando sus dedos rozaron los de la chica, ella sonrió más ampliamente, y él le dedico una sonrisa cansada. Esperó a que ella hablasé, sintiendo curiosidad por escuchar el tono de su voz y al mismo tiempo reacio a romper el encanto creado por su presencia. Se preguntó de dónde vendría y cuál sería su nombre.

¿Donde estaría su hermana? Hermione Granger de Ivesham hizo rodar la gran piedra de granito y buscó entre los robles que tenía a su derecha. Sólo se había ausentado un segundo: Gweneth no podía haber ido muy lejos.

Hermione oteó el prado y después el montículo situado al otro extremo. La túnica azul claro ondeaba en la brisa sólo podía ser la de Gweneth, pero a su lado... ¡Madre bendita!

A Hermione se le cortó la respiración. El caballero negro. Un dragón negro sobre un campo de rojo sangre. ¡Malfoy el despiadado! Y allí estaba Gweneth, ofreciéndole un ramillete de flores con patética inocencia.

Sintiendo en el pecho los fuertes latidos de su corazón, cogió el dobladillo de su túnica verde bosque y corrió campo a través.

-¡Gweneth!-gritó-.¡Gweneth! -Pero su hermana no se volvió y Hermione siguió corriendo. Al llegar junto a ella vio los duros rasgos del enorme caballero normando montado a caballo. Malfoy el despiadado, el hombre que había estado recorriendo el país, asolando el norte en nombre del rey Guillermo, decidido a reprimir la rebelión.

-¡suéltela!- exigió Hermione con cierta irracionalidad, ya que el hombre simplemente permanecía a lomos de su caballo.

El enorme caballero no despegó los labios, limitándose a mirar a Gweneth como si fuera una extraña criatura de otro mundo, cosa que en cierta forma era.

-Le ruego...- dijo Hermione. Mi hermana no tiene malas intenciones. Es imprudente por naturaleza. No se hace cargo de las cosas. No es... ¿Que podía decir acerca de Gweneth? Acerca del modo en el que vivía, de su dulzura, de su cariño.

Paro al contemplar el rostro del Caballero Negro comprendió que sobraba cualquier explicación.

-Es bellísima- dijo él con tierno respeto, como si se hubiera unido a ella en su mundo lejano. A continuación se incorporó en la silla, irguiéndose a tal altura que tapaba el sol. Su cabello color platinado, más largo que el de la mayoría de los normandos, resplandecía bajo el casco; tenia una mandíbula fuerte y la tez blanca. Por primera vez prestó atención a Hermione pero de su voz desapareció todo rastro de ternura.

-No deberíais estar aquí. Hay hombres en aquellos bosques, caballeros y soldados recién salidos de batalla que podrían haceros daño. Ya sabéis seguramente que es peligroso andar por aquí en estos tiempos. -Se dirigió a ella en sajón, no con fluidez suficiente pero con suficiente soltura para hacerse entender.

-Volvíamos a casa del pueblo- mintió Hermione, ya que en realidad huían del aburrimiento de todo un día en casa-. Nos equivocamos de camino, pero ya lo hemos encontrado. Regresaremos de inmediato.

-No sois campesinas. Por el aspecto de vuestras ropas, sois de alta alcurnia. Deberían cuidar mejor de vosotras.

Hermione se ofendió.

-No es asunto suyo. Yo cuido muy bien de mi hermana, mejor que nadie. ¡Sé cuidar de las dos!- Asió del brazo a Gweneth, pero ésta se soltó, y con una sonrisa en los labios, tendió la mano hacia el alto caballero. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos cuando el impotente guerrero se inclinó y la cogió entre las suyas, estrechándola suavemente.

-Id- dijo, mirando a Hermione, adoptando de nuevo un tono duro y áspero-. Volved a casa antes de que tengáis problemas. El próximo hombre con quien os topéis tal vez quiera algo más que amistad. ¡Marchad!.

Hermione tragó saliva y retrocedió. Tirando con fuerza del brazo de su hermana, la condujo hacia un soto. Aún temblaba cuando llegaron al bosque. En cambio Gweneth paseaba tranquilamente a su lado, recogiendo flores, olvidando ya el hombre de la colina.

Al pensar que habían escapado por los pelos, Hermione se apoyó contra un árbol de boj y respiró aliviada. ¡Aquel caballero era tan grande! Podía acabar con la vida de un hombre de un puñetazo. Se rumoreaba que habia matado a docenas de guerreros sajones, violando mujeres arrasando las tierras de costa a costa. Sin embargo, la imagen que conservaba de él era la de un enorme normando que sostenía un pequeño ramillete de flores y daba un cariñoso apretón de manos a su hermana.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, incapaz de entenderlo. No deberían haber salido de casa, por supuesto, pero habían permanecido demasiado tiempo encerradas y se decía que los normandos se hallaban a muchos kilómetros de distancia.

Recordó las palabras del Caballero Negro; ella y Gweneth deberían de estar mejor atendidas. En verdad, su tío casi nunca sabía; dónde paraban, y Hermione sospechaba que el hombre se sentía aliviado cuando no estaban por allí. Además, Ivesham no corría peligro; Aunque su tío simpatizaba con la causa de los hermanos sajones, había jurado lealtad al rey. Nadie conocía sus simpatías por los rebeldes; Ni siquiera Hermione, hasta que una noche lo oyó hablar.

Soltó la mano de su hermana y se agachó para cortar una margarita amarilla. El día era soleado y cálido. Miró con anhelo el cielo despejado. Había; muy pocas cosas que hacer en la casa solariega, a excepción de las habituales tareas femeninas que tanto detestaba; Hermione dio una patada a una piedra y oyó cómo caía a un estanque cercano.

Deberían de regresar a Ivesham,- y lo harían - pero¿Qué peligro podía haber en retrasar la vuelta un par de horas? El Caballero Negro había desaparecido, tendrían cuidado, y nadie más se acercaría a ellas. Se sentarían un rato junto al estanque, y disfrutarían del sol y después volverían a casa.

Draco quedó mirando la arboleda en que se habían internado las jóvenes, dividido entre la preocupación por la bella doncella de cabello negro y la necesidad de regresar junto a sus hombres. Los rebeldes habia huido, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que volvieran. Si eso ocurría, sus hombres le necesitarían.

El sol caía despiadadamente sobre su casco y su pesada cota de malla. Satán, su enorme caballo pisaba con creciente nerviosismo. Sin embargo los pensamientos de Draco continuaban centrados en la joven que habia intentado entablar amistad con él y que por unos momentos habia borrado de su mente los horrores de la guerra. Sin duda las doncellas habían seguido sus consejos y regresarían a la seguridad del hogar, aunque por un instante dudo de que así fuera al recordar a la osada joven de cabello castaño que con valentía se habia enfrentado a él.

Sonrío al pensarlo y a continuación maldijo la estupidez que la habia llevado a pasear sola por el campo. No era en absoluto tan bella como su hermana, pero quizá con el tiempo llegaría a serlo. Ambas muchachas eran menudas y de tez blanca; la castaña, mucho más delgada, se hallaba en esa etapa algo ambigua que preludia la madurez. Se preguntó qué aspecto tendría cuando se convirtiera en mujer.

Volvió a mirar hacia el lugar en que habían desaparecido. No debía preocuparse; habia visto cómo temblaba la joven al oír el tono de su voz. Ni siquiera ella seria tan estúpida como para desobedecer sus órdenes. Miró las flores que aún sostenía en la mano y su fragancia le recordó aquellos ojos verdes y la increíble dulzura de la doncella. De mala gana, arrojó el ramillete y cabalgó para unirse a sus hombres.

-¡Draco! Menos mal que has vuelto. Tu ausencia comenzaba a inquietarme.- Theodoro Nott, su caballero de confianza y gran amigo, cabalgó hacia él, con lanza en mano.

-¿Que noticias hay?-pregunto Draco- ¿Han regresado los exploradores?

El caballero castaño asintió.

-Han informado de que una fuerza rebelde avanza hacia los hombres de Montreale. Deberíamos intentar atraparlos antes. -La rivalidad entre Draco y Tomas Ryddle de Montreale, señor del castillo Malvern, era legendaria, una enemistad que se extendía a los hombres que se hallaban a sus órdenes.

-¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?

Theodoro señalo en la dirección por la que acababa de llegar Draco. Éste pensó en las dos doncellas y se estremeció.

-Reúne a los hombres. Avísales de que estén en guardia. Partiremos enseguida.

Dos horas más tarde la pequeña fuerza rebelde habia sido descubierta. Veinte sajones fueron hechos prisioneros, otros tantos yacían muertos o moribundos en el campo de batalla; No obstante, la rebelión estaba lejos de ser reprimida.

Pronto recibirían un mensaje del rey que desvelaba la traición de otros sajones. A Draco le correspondía poner fin a esa oposición. Guillermo quería que la paz reinase de nuevo en esa tierra dividida por la guerra.

Y Draco ambicionaba tierras propias.

-Los hombres han realizado un buen trabajo-dijo contemplando al enemigo derrotado y a sus agotados soldados-. Hay un prado no muy lejos de aquí. Será un buen lugar para acampar.

Rendido, cabalgo junto a Theodoro a través de la aliseda donde habia encontrado a las dos jóvenes. Al no verlas por allí, se sintió aliviado. De pronto un ruido le llamó la atención y se detuvo. A su derecha, junto al borboteo del agua del riachuelo, oyó las estruendosas voces de hombres que hablaban francés normando.

-¡Deteneos! -ordenó a las tropas que cabalgaban detrás de él-. Theodoro, Ronald, Vicent y Gregori acompañadme.- Seguramente; eran los hombres de Thomas. No eran asunto suyo, pero así se enteraría de sus planes.

Avanzaron silenciosamente entre los árboles, escuchando las risas groseras de los guerreros, y entre ellas Draco oyó el grito agudo de una mujer. Espoleó el gran caballo negro, que dio un gran salto hacia delante. En pocos minutos llegó al claro de donde procedían las voces y vio con horror lo que un sexto sentido le habia estado anunciando todo el día. Bajo de caballo y desenvaino la ancha espada.

-¡Deteneos! Las risas se desvanecieron ante la dureza de su tono. Un grupo de hombres de Ryddle, manchados de sangre y cansados de la batalla, se volvió a mirarlo.

-Tal vez Ryddle no censure el saqueo y el asesinato, pero yo no lo tolero. Si deseáis vivir, dejad a las mujeres y retroceded.

Un robusto caballero dio unos pasos hacia al frente.

-Las chicas son nuestras por derecho de guerra. ¿Con qué derecho nos lo prohíbes?

-Con este derecho.- Draco alzo la espada; la gruesa hoja resplandeció al sol. El escudo en forma de cometa le colgaba en un hombro, y el feroz dragón los contemplaba amenazador.

-Es él-susurro uno de los cinco hombres-. Ve con cuidado, Bernart; te enfrentas al Caballero Negro. Habrás oído hablar de él.-Trago saliva con tanta fuerza que Draco pudo distinguir el nudo que se le hacia en la garganta.

-Ellos son cinco y nosotros también. Propongo que luchemos.

-Deja que se quede con las chicas- intervino otro-. No hay que ser avaricioso. Nosotros ya nos hemos aprovechado.

Sus compañeros rieron nerviosos. Se apartaron de las mujeres que tenían rodeadas, se alisaron las túnicas y se ataron los cordones de los pantalones.

Draco miró a las dos jóvenes tendidas en el suelo, desnudas. La doncella de cabello negro yacía sobre la hierba, con la mirada fija en el cielo. Tenia los muslos ensangrentados, y su melena enmarañada, cubría sus pálidos hombros. A escasos metros, la muchacha de pelo castaño, levantó la cabeza, recobrando el conocimiento. Tenia el cuerpo magullado, un ojo hinchado y el labio partido. Un hilillo de sangre le caía por la comisura de la boca.

Draco tenso los dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de la espada.

-Os repito que os apartéis de las mujeres.

Un robusto caballero de cabello castaño fue el primero en obedecer.

-Considera a la delgadita un regalo de lord Thomas- se burló-. Su virgo permanece intacto. Puedes hacer con ella lo que gustes.

-La buena era la rellenita-dijo otro-. La tomamos uno tras otro y lo cierto es que la chica disfrutó más que cualquier criada.

Draco actuó con tal rapidez que lo pilló desprevenido. Con la mano enguantada, cogió al hombre por el cuello, cortándole la respiración, y lo levantó del suelo. Éste pataleó y se retorció en un intento por liberarse, jadeando, pero Draco lo asió con más fuerza. Cuando el caballero se desmayó, Draco masculló una maldición y lo arrojo al suelo como un trozo de carne podrida.

-¡cogedlo y marchad! -ordenó Draco.

Murmurando entre sí mientras arrastraban al hombre inconsciente, recogieron las armas y se adentraron con sus caballos al bosque.

-Ve a buscar otra manta-dijo Draco a Theodoro mientras cogía la suya de la silla de montar y desaparecían los últimos hombres de Ryddle. Se arrodilló junto a la doncella de cabello negro, la cubrió y la levantó para depositarla sobre los brazos extendidos de Theodoro. Cuando se agachó para tapar a la joven castaña, esta empezó a forcejar, golpeándole con fuerza.

\- ¡Dejadla!-exclamó la muchacha mientras le asentaba un puñetazo en la mandíbula-. ¡No le hagáis daño! ¡Por favor!.

La cogió de las muñecas y le habló con dulzura para calmarla:

-Tranquila, ma petite. Tú y tu hermana estáis a salvo. - Ella se resistió unos minutos más, debatiéndose hasta desvanecerse en sus brazos. Draco la alzó y la llevó hacia los caballos.

-Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo-dijo Theodoro-. Un poco más y las doncellas habrían muerto.

Draco asintió.

-Es lamentable.- Theodoro cambió de posición el peso que llevaba-. La morena es muy bella, y la más joven se defiende como una leona.

-Lucho con valentía.

-¿Que vamos hacer con ellas?

Draco vacilo un instante.

-No sabemos dónde viven. Si sus parientes apoyan a los rebeldes sajones, no estarían a salvo ni tras los muros de su propia casa. -Pasó la chica a Ron, el más joven de sus caballeros, un chico pelirrojo de diecisiete años que habia servido de escudero a Theodoro.

-Llévalas al convento del Sagrado Corazón. Las hermanas averiguaran su identidad y avisarán a la familia para que acuda a recogerlas.

-Considerando lo que puede deparar el futuro, parece una buena idea.

Draco se limitó a asentir. No podía dejar de pensar en la bella doncella de cabello negro atacada por los crueles hombres de Ryddle. O en la cara ensangrentada de la joven castaña que habia luchado con tanta valentía para protegerla.

Draco apretó los labios. Debería de haberles acompañado. Eran tan jóvenes, inocentes y confiadas. Conocía los peligros a que podrían enfrentarse. Estaba acostumbrado a mandar que jamás se le ocurrió que las chicas lo desobedecerían. Maldita sea. Se sentía culpable.

Al verlas tan maltrechas en los brazos de los hombres sintió una gran pesadumbre.

hola!!... espero que les guste. nos seguimos leyendo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Cap. 2

Inglaterra 1072.

El tañido de las campanas que llamaban a maitines producía eco en las salas desiertas del convento. En la capilla situada en el ala este, filas de monjas vestidas de negro se arrodillaban sobre el duro suelo de piedra, preparándose para la oración.

-¿Dónde se ha metido esa chica esta vez? -preguntó la abadesa, observando a las monjas y al pequeño grupo de novicias arrodilladas a su izquierda.

La hermana Dolores, de pie lucía una mueca de enfado.

-No la he visto.-Era una mujer de unos cincuenta años, regordeta-. No abandonó el ayuno con nosotras esta mañana, y dos días seguidos se ha quedado dormida durante las oraciones de la tarde.

-Búsquenla- ordenó la severa abadesa-. Quiero hablar con ella de inmediato.

Dos horas más tarde, Hermione Granger de Ivesham, con el cabello trenzado y vestida con una túnica marrón y una almidonada camisa blanca, se presento ante la madre Teresa, la alta e impotente abadesa del convento del Sagrado Corazón. Hermione entrelazó los dedos y procuró mostrarse recatada.

La abadesa suspiró, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba entre ambas.

-Debes aprender a ser obediente- dijo, reanudando la perorata que había iniciado hacía ya tiempo-. Sé que no te resulta fácil. No obstante, debes esforzarte un poco.

-Si, madre Teresa.

-Debes aprender a ser humilde y pía -continuó-. Tu familia ha muerto, Hermione; Ivesham Hall está en ruinas. Gweneth y las hermanas del convento son ahora tu única familia. Gweneth es feliz aquí. Tú tambien deberías de empezar a aceptar tu situación.

Hermione capto tan sólo el ultimo comentario, ya que habia estado absorta observando la bandada de pájaros que volaban en el exterior. ¿Aceptar esa vida aburrida?, pensó. ¡Nunca! Sin embargo, no se atrevió a decirlo.

-Tendrás que resignarte a ser una de nosotras-prosiguió la abadesa-. Y se requiere una disciplina estricta para conseguir ese fin.

Hermione levantó la vista de la araña que paseaba por el suelo y cuyos intrincados movimientos habia estado estudiando.

-¿Me has oído, Hermione?

-Si madre.-¡Santo Dios! ¿Que habia dicho la vieja?

-Bien, entonces repítelo.

-¿Que?-balbuceó-

-Repite lo que acabo de decir.

Hermione estiró nerviosa los pliegues de la fea túnica marrón.

-Debo aprender a comportarme con humildad y piedad.- eso solía decir la abadesa. Valía la pena intentarlo.

-¿Qué más?

-¿Qué más?

-Ya me has oído.

-Disciplina. Ha dicho que necesito disciplina.-El entrecejo fruncido de la madre Teresa podía significar tanto que habia acertado como había errado por completo.

-Gracias por recordármelo. Por haberte dormido durante las oraciones, recitarás sesenta salmos tendida sobre un charco de agua. Así la próxima vez que tengas sueño, recordarás la lección.

Hermione se estremeció al pensar en el castigo. En el convento hacia frió y había corrientes de aire. Los fuegos escaseaban y los suelos eran duros y húmedos. Sin duda la obligarían a quedarse solo con la camisa, y después, como ésta estaría mojada, se vería obligada a ponerse la túnica de lana sin nada debajo.

-La hermana Dolores se ocupará de tu penitencia. Buenos días.

Hermione suspiro al salir por la puerta. Quizá podría soportarlo. Seguro que no sería peor que fregar los suelos o acostarse dos noches seguidas sin cenar.

-Espérame en el pasillo.-indico la hermana Dolores con cara de satisfacción. Hermione pensó que a la regordeta mujer tambien le convendría un poco de penitencia-. Voy a buscar un cubo de agua y enseguida me reuniré contigo.

-Gracias, querida hermana- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Sin prisa alguna por iniciar la desagradable tarea, fue en busca de Gweneth y la encontró bordando tranquilamente en su celda. Al hablar con ella, Gweneth sonrío cariñosamente y continuó pasando la aguja con infinito cuidado por la tele que tenía sobre el regazo.

En su extraño estado mental, la vida era fácil para Gweneth, sosegada y llena de felicidad. Hermione suspiró. Para ella, la vida habia sido siempre una búsqueda, aunque todavía no estaba segura de qué buscaba. Algún día lo encontraría; de eso estaba segura. Y entonces disfrutaría de la misma paz que su hermana.

Hermione se despidió de Gweneth, resignada a someterse a la dura prueba que la aguardaba. Cuando regresó a la sala, la hermana Dolores había mojado el suelo con agua hasta formar un pequeño charco y esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de Hermione.

-Quítate la túnica -Ordenó. Hermione obedeció de mala gana, intentando no maldecir en silencio a la monja.

-Quizá la próxima vez que quieras eludir tus deberes, recordarás las consecuencias de tal comportamiento.

-Con toda seguridad así será, hermana Dolores. - Tiritando de frío, Hermione se tendió sobre el duro suelo. De inmediato su camisa quedo empapada, y aumentaron los temblores. Sumisa, comenzó a recitar los salmos apresuradamente, sabiendo que la hermana Dolores los contaría todos.

Antes de finalizar, tenia la piel morada y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Se levantó, dedicó una forzada sonrisa a la hermana Dolores, dio media vuelta, y rígida, regresó a su austera calda.

-¿Estas bien?

Hermione volvió la cabeza y vio a la hermana Ginebra de pie en el lumbral de la puerta de su celda. Ginebra era su mejor amiga, una joven delgada con unos grandes ojos verdes color aceituna que en ocasiones destilaba la misma picardia que los suyos.

Sentada sobre el colchón de farfollas de maíz, Hermione se cubrió con la áspera manta de lana.

-Solo tengo un poco de frío.

-¿Donde estabas esta mañana?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Es el primer día soleado que hemos tenido desdé hace semanas y las flores han empezado a brotar. -Sonrío-. Quería cortar unas cuantas flores para Gweneth.

Ginebra también sonrió.

-Le encantan. Ese es un don que tiene; encuentra placer en las cosas más pequeñas.

-Sí. A veces me gustaría poder ser tan feliz como ella.

Ginebra se acerco.

-Aprenderás. Un día aceptarás la realidad tal como es.

-Un día me marcharé Ginebra. Ya verás. Conseguiré salir de aquí.

-Por ahora será mejor que vayas a la capilla. Te vigilaran durante un tiempo.

Hermione suspiró.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Se levantó-. Mis debilidades parecen proporcionar un secreto placer a la hermana Dolores.

Apartando la manta se puso la áspera túnica de lana, intentando ignorar lo mucho que le irritaba la piel.

Echaron a andar por el pasillo. De pronto se detuvieron al oír unos golpes contra la puerta de roble de la entrada.

Curiosa. Hermione se dirigió hacia allí.

-¿Quien será?

-No es asunto nuestro. Vamos, llegaremos tarde. Hermione prosiguió su camino obligando a Ginebra a seguirla. Antes de que la pequeña monja que se encargaba de abrir la puerta pudiera hacerlo unos hombres armados irrumpieron en el convento.

-Es el señor del castillo de Malvern Thomas Ryddle de Montreale- susurró Ginebra con sorpresa, reconociendo al hombre alto y cabello negro como la noche, vestido con elegantes prendas de color carmesí, que entro a la cabeza de sus hombres-. Mi padre hablaba de él con frecuencia, normalmente con odio.

Ryddle. Hermione habia oído hablar de él, ¿quién no? Sabia que había atacado el pueblo de Ginebra, y que la presencia de está en el convento se debía en parte al temor de los cerdos normandos como él. Ryddle era aborrecido, por la mayoría de sus compatriotas sajones, y su crueldad era legendaria.

-He venido a buscar novicias- dijo a la abadesa, que se habia enfrentado a él-: las mujeres que todavía no han pronunciado sus votos. Quiero que se presenten aquí de inmediato.

-¿Para que las quieres?- La abadesa lo miro temerosa.

-Hay mucho trabajo en Malvem. Necesito que me echen una mano, y a ti te sobran.-Era un alto musculoso, robusto, de espaldas anchas, cintura delgada y rostro casi perfecto. De no haber sido por la nariz. Algo puntiaguda y la dureza de su boca, podría haberse dicho que era guapo. De todas formas, era bien parecido, aunque poseía cierto aire de crueldad.

-Estas chicas están bajo la protección de la iglesia- replico la abadesa.

-Pronto estarán bajo mi protección.

-Pero...

-Obedece.-Como la monja permanecía inmóvil, añadió-¡Ahora!.

Hermione se volvió cuando la hermana Dolores y un grupo de monjas se acercaron.

-¿Que ocurre?- preguntó Dolores- ¿Que hace aquí Lord Thomas?

-Ha venido por las novicias.

-¿Las novicias?¿Para qué las quiere?¿Con que autoridad..?

-Es Ryddle- Hermione-. No necesita más autoridad que la propia. - Se volvió hacia la hermana Ginebra-. Ocurra lo que ocurra, mantén a Gweneth alejada. Está en su celda. Debes asegurarte de que queda a salvo.

Ginebra miro a los hombres, asintió y dio media vuelta. Hermione la cogió del brazo.

-Prométeme que te ocuparás de ella si algo malo ocurre.

-¿Qué puede...?

-¡Prométemelo!

-Te doy mi palabra.

Mientras los hombres entraban en diversas salas, Ginebra se dirigió a la parte trasera del convento. Las mujeres que no llevaban velo fueron agrupadas cerca de la entrada. Hermione estaba entre ellas. Nerviosa, miró hacia la parte posterior del convento pero ni Ginebra ni Gweneth aparecieron.

-Estas son las únicas- dijo la abadesa a Ryddle, evidentemente turbada-. Sólo estas seis.

Al ver que la madre Teresa trataba de ocultar a Gweneth, Hermione se arrepintió de las cosas terribles que había pensado de la mujer.

-Seis bastaran para nuestras necesidades.- Ryddle observó a las jóvenes, ninguna de las cuales superaba los dieciocho años. Un caballero situado cerca de la gran puerta de roble las miro con fruición y no groseramente.

-¿Como voy a explicar esto?- pregunto la abadesa-.¿Que dirán sus padres?

El rostro de Ryddle se endureció y adquirió un aspecto casi animal.

-Explica a los cerdos sajones que sabemos, muy bien qué ocurre detrás de estos muros. Estos conventos son un refugio para las hijas de los terratenientes sajones empeñados en traicionarnos. Lugares como éstos fomentan la agitación y el descontento, abrigan la sedición y acogen a los enemigos del rey. Tienes suerte de que Guillermo sea un hombre de Dios, ya que de lo contrario ordenaría arrasar este y otros lugares similares.

La abadesa habia empezado a temblar.

-Llevad las afuera- ordeno Thomas. Y los hombres sacaron a las mujeres a rastras.

Algunas de ellas lloraban y forcejeaban para escapar. A pesar de las dudas y el temor. Hermione solo pensaba en que por fin se marchaban de allí. El aburrimiento del castillo de Ryddle no sería tan terrible como el encierro en el convento.

Entonces oyó a los caballeros de Ryddle susurrar. Como durante años habia estudiado francés normando, los entendió. Hablaban de las mujeres y, con un lenguaje crudo, describían lo que las túnicas de las muchachas ocultaban a la vista y cómo se desharían de aquella fea prenda una vez se hubieran alejado.

Ryddle les advirtió que tendrían que esperar hasta llegar a refugio. En Malfoy Keep empezarían el libertinaje.

Hermione se echo a temblar. ¡Santo Dios! Aquellos hombres se proponían a convertir a las mujeres en sus putas. Tratando de reprimir el pánico, notó como un fuerte brazo masculino la asía por la cintura. Un caballero pálido, de fino cabello castaño claro, la acomodó ante si sobre el caballo.

-No temas, demoiselle-dijo-. No te dejaré.

De pronto Hermione sintió un pellizco bajo su pecho.

-Confiad en Dios-dijo la abadesa al verlos partir-. Rezaremos por vosotras.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione rezó fervientemente por voluntad propia.

Draco Malfoy de Gere vadeó el gélido arroyo y a continuación esperó a sus hombres. El día había sido largo; la última etapa de un viaje desde Pontefact, donde se había reunido con otros barones preocupados por el problema de los proscritos que merodeaban por las montañas.

A su lado cabalgaba Theodoro Nott, su amigo desde la infancia, cuando ambos habían sido acogidos bajo la tutela del tío de Draco. Como caballeros mercenarios, habían adquirido experiencia en la batalla, para después regresar a Normandía para servir al duque Guillermo antes de que éste fuera proclamado rey.

-¿Que te parece, Draco?¿Acampamos aquí o cabalgamos hasta casa? Resultaría un poco pesado, pero el placer de un fuego y una buena comida bien valdría la pena.

-Si- contesto Draco-. Tambien me apetece volver a casa.- Malfoy Keep. Se habia convertido en señor de Malfoy en pago a los largos años al servicio de Guillermo.

Al igual que su padre y su abuelo, Draco habia combatido junto a su señor feudal, jurando lealtad y decidido cumplir su juramento aun a costa de su vida. Hacía tanto tiempo que los miembros masculinos de su familia prestaban servicio como cabaleros que eran llamados De Gere, hombres de guerra. Deseaba que sus hijos no se vieran obligados a combatir en sangrientas batallas.

-Entonces ¿seguimos? -insistió Theodoro.

-Si.-Draco sonrió-. Con un poco de suerte encontraremos a Astoria y el viaje se verá recompensado por un par de suaves muslos y un paseo más agradable que éste.

-En verdad. Draco, tanto si la chica está en la cama como si no, sin duda la cabalgarán bien esta noche -replicó Theodoro, con una sonrisa.

Draco rió con buen humor.

-Deja que los hombres abreven a los caballos y descansen un rato; después nos prepararemos para seguir hasta el castillo.

Estaba ansioso por regresar a casa. Desde hacia tres años, cuando Guillermo le concedió las tierras de Malfoy Keep, anteriormente propiedad de Harold Granger de Ivesham, y construyó la torre y las murallas que rodeaban el castillo, consideraba el lugar como su hogar; de hecho, el primero desde su infancia. Las tierras que su padre había conseguido a lo largo de los años habia pasado a manos de Abraxas, su hermano mayor. Draco podría haber heredado la parte que le correspondía, pero no había suficiente para los dos y estaba convencido de que podía conquistar sus propias posesiones. Guillermo le había gratificado concediéndole la propiedad arrebatada al enemigo sajón.

-Quizá esta noche yo también encuentre una doncella dispuesta- dijo Theodoro mientras cabalgaban-. La criada de la cocina, Pansy, parece bastante proclive a abrirse de piernas a cambio de un par de monedas de plata.

-Estoy seguro de que no te desatenderán.

-Si, es cierto, pero preferiría una esposa.-Sonrío, y su rostro pareció rejuvenecer. Theodoro tenia veintiséis años, uno más que Draco-. Sería mejor ser recibido por una atractiva mujer que, además de calentarme la cama, me dieran hijos. Juro que iniciaré la búsqueda antes de que llegue el invierno. Tú también deberías planteártelo.

En realidad, ya lo había hecho. Ahora que poseía un castillo y tierras, se había convertido en señor feudal de un montón de siervos de la gleba y en uno de los barones de confianza de Guillermo, necesitaba ayuda. Y unos buenos hijos que heredasen las tierras y la fortuna que se proponía amasar.

Recordó cómo su madre, mujer afectuosa y amable, cumplía todas las órdenes de su marido y dirigía la casa a la perfección; esposa y madre cariñosa... mujer. Sus hermanas, ya casadas, eran también esposas abnegadas, hábiles en la cocina, diestras en la costura; cuidaban con suma delicadeza a los niños y los enfermos y atendían todas las necesidades de sus maridos.

Guillermo aprobaría su matrimonio y con la ayuda del rey sin duda la mujer dispondría de una buena dote. El matrimonio... ¡Ay! Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Decidió que se ocuparía de ello. Astoria se enfadaría, pero ella sabia desde el principio que un día se casaría. Además. ¿acaso el matrimonio cambiaría la situación? Ella continuaría siendo su amante, seguiría calentándole la cama.

Draco sonrió feliz.

Hermione conocía bien el sendero del bosque que en aquellos momentos recorrían. Atravesaba un terreno pantanoso cubiertos de helechos y ascendía por las montañas. El camino llevaba a Ivesham Hall, el que había sido su hogar de su infancia. El gran edificio rodeado por la empalizada ya no existía, y su tío había muerto, asi como su madre y su padre, por haberse rebelado contra el dominio del rey Guillermo.

Hermione no volvió a verlo después del día que la llevaron al convento. Mientras convalecía, se enteró del ataque a la casa, el fallecimiento de su tío Harold y la rendición del pequeño grupo de valientes defensores. Alguien había mencionado al Caballero Negro, pero se rumoreaba que habia sido otro poderoso guerrero quien habia arrasado la propiedad. Poco después se iniciaron las obras de Malfoy Keep, que se erigió en el lugar en que antes se alzaba Ivesham Hall. Hermione no lo habia visto. Supuso que esa noche lo vería y se estremeció.

-Ya falta poco- dijo el brusco caballero que l sostenía-. Pronto estarás protegida del frío.

Protegida del frío y a merced de las lascivas garras de uno de los hombres de Ryddle. Santo cielo, sabía cómo sería aquello. Jamás olvidaría los lastimeros gemidos de su hermana al ser montada por aquel normando. Hermione había luchado contra ellos, habia hecho lo imposible para impedirlo. Se enfrentaría de nuevo a ellos si era necesario, pero primero intentaría burlarlos.

Fingió dormir mientras cabalgaban; bajo los párpados entornados, sus ojos se mantenían atentos.

Tal como lo había anunciado el brusco caballero, no tardaron en divisar las grises paredes de piedra de Malfoy Keep, una alta e imponente fortaleza que se recortaba contra el cielo iluminado por la luna.

Lord Thomas y otros dos caballeros se adelantaron para hablar con el guarda y pedir cobijo para la noche, mientras los otros hombres, más ansiosos por lo que les aguardaba que cansados, esperaban impacientes ante el puente levadizo.

Cuando se dio la orden de avanzar, los caballos se acercaron como figuras fantasmagóricas a las planchas del roble; su agotamiento eran tan visible como el de Hermione.

El entumecimiento y la sensación de irrealidad le impidieron perder el sentido. El futuro que les esperaba ya no era ningún secreto; los manoseos y los comentarios y los comentarios lascivos pronosticaban la terrible intención de los normandos. Mientras las otras jóvenes sollozaban y suplicaban clemencia, recibiendo a cambio un sinfín de palabras bruscas y cachetadas.

Hermione permaneció en silencio, decidida de alguna forma a no ser victima de tal destino.

Una vez ante la alta torre de piedra, que se alzaban treinta metros y cuyas paredes median en la base unos seis metros de anchura, subieron por las escaleras de madera hasta la torre de homenaje. A continuación se dirigieron a la gran sala, que tenía la altura de dos plantas y cuyo techo abovedado se abría en un extremo para dejar salir el humo de la chimenea. Una galería lo rodeaba a la altura de la segunda planta, hasta donde llegaban unas escaleras de caracol.

-Es una pena que Lord Draco no haya regresado- dijo alguien a Ryddle en un francés con fuerte acento sajón.

Hermione se retorció en los brazos de caballero que la sostenía y a continuación se quedo sin aliento al ver a Harry Potter de Pembroke, un hombre pelinegro de unos veintitantos años , que había sido senescal de su tío.

-Agradécele de nuestra parte su hospitalidad.- Lord Thomas esbozó una sonrisa que le hizo parecer engañosamente apuesto-. Mis hombres están cansados. Necesitan comida y bebida. Partiremos en cuanto hayan descansado.

-Quizá podrías decirnos cuánto tiempo permaneceréis aquí- dijo Harry con cierta antipatía. Hermione captó el desagrado que Thomas Ryddle de Montreale inspiraba al senescal.

-Dos días, tres a lo sumo. Ahora, comida y bebida, y deprisa. Malfoy no es pobre. Quiero que mis hombres sean bien alimentados.

-¿y las mujeres?- Harry les dirigió una astuta mirada evaluadora.

-No son asunto mío. Mis hombres necesitan diversión, y estas servirán.

Harry torció el gesto y, sin añadir nada más, comenzó a alejarse. De pronto, se detuvo, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver el rostro, pálido y cansado de Hermione. Enseguida adoptó de nuevo una actitud indiferente y continuó su camino hacia la cocina. Poco podía hacer el hombre para ayudarla. Sin embargo, su presencia infundió esperanzas y coraje a Hermione.

-Preparad las mesas plegables- dijo una criada-. Debemos dar de comer a unos hombres hambrientos.

En pocos minutos la sala fue invadida por los alborotadores de hombres de Lord Thomas. Se sirvieron jarras de cerveza, una pierna de cordero, hogazas de pan, porciones de queso y bandejas de pavo hervido.

El brusco caballero con quien Hermione habia cabalgado la arrastró hacia una mesa y la obligó a sentarse en el banco.

-Come, jovencita, te prometo que necesitarás todas tus fuerzas antes de que acabe la noche.- Echo a reír y le pellizcó un pecho.

Hermione se apartó de él cuanto pudo. Fingiendo comer los alimentos que el hombre le ofrecía, examinó la gran sala, buscando la forma de escapar. Casi saltó de alegría al distinguir otro rostro conocido que le hizo albergar nuevas esperanzas; era Minerva McGonagall, la mujer que la había amamantado y cuidado como si fuera su propia madre. La anciana estaba más encorvada que la última vez que la habia visto. Hermione creía que había muerto hacía tiempo.

-Minerva- musito al advertir que la anciana ya la había reconocido. La mujer se cruzó los labios con un dedo en señal de advertencia.

Hermione pensó que tal vez conseguiría ayuda allí, en ese castillo del enemigo que antaño había sido su hogar.

Se volvió hacía el caballero sentado junto a ella.-Por favor... necesito ir al escusado. ¿Me permitiría...?

-Lo único que te permito es calentarme el jergón.

-Ha sido un viaje largo, milord. Usted hizo sus necesidades por el camino. ¿No puedo hacer yo las mías?

Tras murmurar una palabras desagradables, el hombre la levanto bruscamente del banco.

-Si tienes que ir, te acompañaré.- sonrió, y Hermione se fijó, en que le faltaba un diente-. De hecho quizá sea mejor que nos alejemos de los demás. Seguramente preferirás un poco de intimidad la primera vez.

Madre del cielo ¿qué he hecho? Antes de que se le ocurriera algo para disuadirlo, el hombre ya estaba conduciéndola por el pasillo. Hermione se estremeció al oír a su espalda las risas crueles de los caballeros y los sollozos de súplica de las mujeres.

Al doblar una esquina oyó un golpe amortiguado, y el brazo que la sujetaba la soltó.

-Vamos, mi pequeña- dijo la tranquilizadora de Minerva-, tenemos que buscar un lugar para ocultarte.- Salió de las sombras, y Hermione se arrojó llorando a sus brazos.

-Creí que habías muerto- dijo Hermione.- es una bendición de Dios que te haya encontrado.

-Será una bendición que pierdas la virtud esta noche. Vamos, deprisa. - recorrieron un pasillo y enfilaron otro.

Minerva la guió con resolución hasta la cocina y se acurruco sobre un jergón de paja ocultó tras una cortina. Hermione hizo lo mismo-. Debes permanecer escondida. No salgas de aquí pase lo que pase.

\- ¿Y qué les sucederá a las demás?

-No podemos hacer nada más que rezar para que Lord Draco regrese.

-¿Te refieres a Malfoy? ¿Crees que nos ayudara?

-No es como los demás. Él nunca permitiría que unas jóvenes inocentes sufrieran.

-¡Pero es un normando!

-Te ruego que por primera vez hagas lo que te digo.- La dura mirada de la mujer se suavizó-. Escúchame esta noche, mi pequeña, como no lo has hecho nunca. Te suplico que no me desobedezcas.

Hermione asintió. Demasiadas veces habia desoído los consejos de la mujer, eludiendo las tediosas tareas femeninas para ir en busca de diversión. Así había ocurrido el día que abandonaron la casa para pasear por el bosque, aunque, de haberse quedado en casa, su destino no habría sido muy diferente.

Hermione se estremeció. Esa noche haría caso a Minerva. Se quedaría allí, rezaría para que nadie advirtiera a ausencia del caballero y para que el señor de la casa regresara. Se mordió el labio inferior. Ojalá pudiera ayudar a las demás. Unió las manos y se arrodillo. Sin embargo, las oraciones no le parecieron suficientes.

Draco divisó la bandera que coronaba la torre de piedra; visitantes. Debía averiguar quiénes eran antes de conducir a sus hombres al castillo.

Encabezando el grupo, se acercó cautelosamente. Los guardias de la entrada le avisaron de la presencia del barón Thomas de Montreale, quien, según explicaron, no viajaba con todas sus huestes, sino con sólo unos cuantos hombres armados.

Draco se sentía más tranquilo cuando se reunió con Theodoro, los otros caballeros y los hombres de armas.

-Es Ryddle. Harry les ha concedido refugio, aunque nunca los habría acogido de haber podido evitarlo.

-Malvern está a tan sólo tres días de camino. Dudo que Ryddle prolongue su estancia en el castillo cuando se entere de tu regreso.

Draco se limitó a gruñir. Una hora en compañía de Thomas le resultaba excesivo.

-Avisa a los hombres. Preferiría que entráramos con el mayor sigilo.- Descubriría qué estaba haciendo Ryddle antes de irrumpir en la sala.

Theodoro asintió y avanzó entre las filas de hombres. En pocos minutos llegaron al puente levadizo y cruzaron la muralla exterior, tras la cual se encontraban los establos, los graneros, los almacenes y las viviendas de algunos de los soldados.

Algunos pajes salieron soñolientos para ayudar a los hombres de armas, mientras los escuderos se ocupaban de los caballeros, las monturas y os arreos.

Draco se dirigió a la gran sala, contento de llevar puesta la cota de malla. En lugar de ronquidos, oyó las estridentes risas y lascivos gruñidos de hombres borrachos. Mientras permanecía silenciosamente oculto entre las sombras, oyó los sollozos de una mujer. A la luz de las velas distribuidas por las paredes, vio unos muslos desnudos y abiertos bajo el trasero peludo de uno de los hombres de Ryddle. El rostro de la muchacha no le resultaba conocido.

Ni siquiera Thomas se arriesgaría a enfurecer a Draco violando a las doncellas de la casa. Ryddle se había ocupado de proporcionar diversión a sus hombres, maldita sea. ¡Ojalá se pudiera en el infierno!

-Milord, soy yo... Minerva. -La vieja apareció entre las sombras. A Draco le desconcertaba el sigilo con que acostumbraba a moverse la mujer-. Quisiera hablarte, milord.

-Qué ocurre, vieja? ¿no ves que tengo suficientes problemas con Ryddle?

-Es de él de quien quiero hablar.- Sus finos labios formaron una mueca de desagrado.- Ese hombre es un chacal.

-¿Son del pueblo las mujeres?

-No, Ryddle las trajo consigo. No son más que unas niñas, novicias del convento. Ryddle se las llevó a la fuerza.

La mano de Draco se cerró en puño. Debería de haberlo sospechado tratándose de Thomas.

-Me gustaría poder ayudarlas, pero me temo que no puedo hacer nada. Ryddle goza de la confianza del rey. Tiene más poder que yo. Supongo que cuando se entere de mi regreso, se marchara en seguida.

-Pero milord...

De pronto oyeron unos ruidos en la sala.

-¡Por fin la habéis encontrado!- la voz de Thomas resonó en la sala-. ¡Traedla!

-Estaba escondida en el pasillo. La hija de puta se habia vestido como una criada, pero esos grandes ojos marrones y ese cabello castaño no pasan inadvertidos. Es la más atractiva de todas.

Cuando el alto caballero arrastró a la chica hasta la zona iluminada, Minerva contuvo la respiración.

-Es lady Hermione- susurró.

Ryddle echó a reír al coger a la doncella del brazo.-¿De modo que creías que podrías huir?

-Estaba ayudando a las otras- dijo el caballero-. Dos de ellas han desaparecido, milord.

Ryddle prorrumpió en carcajadas.

\- La jovencita tiene coraje, pero de nada le ha servido. - Se ató los pantalones al ponerse de pie-. Y me encargaré de ésta.- Agarró el cuello de la túnica de la doncella y de un tirón rasgó la tela, que le cayó hasta la cintura.

-¡Soltadme!- exclamó la muchacha, retorciéndose. Pasándole un brazo por la cintura, Thomas la atrajo hacia sí y le desgarró también la camisa, dejándole los hombros desnudos.

Oculta entre las sombras, Minerva se aferró el brazo de Draco.

-¡Te lo ruego, milord! Lady Hermione es la hija del viejo barón.

-¿Harold!

-No, del hermano de Harold. Edmund.

Draco apenas oyó las palabras de la mujer, absorto como estaba contemplando a la doncella. Era pequeña, pero no frágil; toda una mujer. Había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar.

-Tranquila- decía Thomas, obligando a la joven a levantar la barbilla-. Tengo cierta experiencia en iniciar a una virgen. Si te entregas a mi, te trataré con delicadeza.- Esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa- Pero si te resistes, te partiré por la mitad.- La agarro de forma que no pudiera moverse y le retiró la cinta con que tenia atada la trenza. A continuación deslizó los dedos por la resplandeciente cabellera, haciendo que le cayera sobre los hombros.

En ese instante, las vagas imágenes de Draco adquirieron nitidez.

-Santo cielo, es ella- susurró al reconocerla. El recuerdo de aquel rostro y el de la otra joven le perseguían desde hacia Tres años. Salio de su escondrijo entre las sombras. Detrás de él se abrió la gruesa puerta de roble, y apareció un grupo de hombres.

Junto con un banco situado ante la chimenea Ryddle se reía de los inútiles esfuerzos de la chica. La apoyó contra su brazo y comenzó a acariciarle los senos. Draco observó que eran grandes y altos y sintió cierta tensión en la ingle; habían dejado de ser aquellas pequeñas ciruelas que había visto aquel día en el prado. También las facciones de la muchacha habían cambiado; sus mejillas eran suaves, su boca de un bello color carmesí. Ya no era la desgarbada doncella que recordaba, si bien nada podía borrar la imagen que conservaba de su rostro, ni la de su bella hermana de pelo negro.

-¡Detente, Thomas!- Draco se acerco a él; las espuelas chocaban contra el suelo mientras avanzaba.

-Vaya... Malfoy, por fin en casa. Mentiría si dijera que me alegro de verte.

-Te han ofrecido la hospitalidad de mi casa. Lo mismo esperaría yo de ti. Tienes mujeres suficientes a satisfacer las necesidades de tus hombres; Te pido que dejes en paz a esta.

Ryddle dejo de manosear a Hermione. Sus verdes ojos se endurecieron.

-Estas mujeres socorren al enemigo. Las he raptado en nombre del rey.- la joven doncella cubrió los pechos con las manos, trémula-. Ésta me calentará la cama antes de que finalice la noche. Me pertenece, y ambos sabemos que puedo disponer a mi antojo de lo que es mío.

-Hay otras con quienes puedes divertirte.

-Esta tiene fuego.- tirando del pelo a la chica, la obligó a levantar la cabeza-. Quiero verla con las piernas abiertas bajo mi cuerpo. Es mía.

-¡No!- protestó la muchacha, intentando liberarse-. No pertenezco a ningún hombre.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. Desviando la mirada del rostro asustado de la doncella, la posó en la cara de Thomas, cuyos hombres habían empezado a congregarse al rededor de su señor, con las manos apoyadas sobre la empuñadura de las espadas. Los hombres de Draco se habían colocado en distintos puntos de la sala.

-Los dos os equivocáis- dijo-. La chica me pertenece.

Ryddle apartó a Hermione con brusquedad.

-¿Te atreves a contradecirme?- con los pies separados, poso una mano sobre su espada.

-La chica es mía. Es la hija del viejo barón sajón.- le dedico una mirada de advertencia-. Hermione Granger de Ivesham es mi prometida.- forzó una sonrisa-. ¿No es cierto, mi amor?.


	3. Capítulo 3

Cap. 3

Hermione se quedó estupefacta. ¿El Caballero Negro su prometido? ¡Nunca! No lo habia olvidado; jamás olvidaría aquellos ojos grises azulados, aquella mandíbula implacable, aquella abundante cabellera platinada y semi ondulada que caía sobre la cota de malla. ¡Santo cielo, debía de estar loco!

Lo observó con detenimiento, procurando aplacar sus temores, y advirtió una mirada de feroz advertencia en sus ojos. Era apuesto, comprobó, de una forma dura y amenazadora totalmente distinta a Lord Thomas. Tenía la nariz recta, los labios bien formados, la mandíbula demasiado cuadrada y los pómulos excesivamente severos. Era un hombre enorme, de ancha espalda, cuello delgado pero fuerte, brazos musculosos y piernas largas.

-¿No es así?- repitió con tono de advertencia para recordarle que, si lo negaba, lord Thomas y sus hombres la violarían como a las otras.

Hermione tragó saliva y miró fijamente al alto Caballero. Tampoco había olvidado lo que él y sus hombres habían hecho a su hermana. Conserva en la memoria, mezclada con el terror, la ira y el dolor, la imagen del rostro del hombre aquel día. Ignoraba qué papel había desempeñado, pero estaba segura de que había estado allí.

No obstante, necesitaba tiempo y no le quedaba otra opción. Procurando que no temblara la voz, dijo:

-Si, mi señor, así es.

Las negras cejas de Ryddle se unieron sobre sus ojos que resplandecían de ira. Sabía que el Caballero Negro habia mentido, y esa mentira le había servido para conseguir su propósito. Con las mejillas encendidas de rabia, embozó una sonrisa cruel que dejó sus dientes al descubierto y le dio el aspecto del terrible depredador que era.

Apartó la mano de su espada.

-De haberlo sabido, la habría dejado en el convento.- otra sonrisa perversa-. Conociendo tu escasa disposición a contraer matrimonio en el pasado, no puedo más que alegrarme de que por fin te hayas decidido. ¿Ya has hecho planes para la boda?

-Espero noticias de Guillermo. En cuando obtenga su bendición y las amonestaciones se publiquen, nos casaremos-

-Se volvió hacia Hermione-.¿Que hay de tu hermana?- susurró para que ella lo oyera-. ¿Está también aquí?

-Gweneth está sana y salva en el convento.-Lejos de ti y del resto de esta carroña, gracias a Dios, pensó.

El enorme caballero se disponía a añadir algo más cuando sé oyó un ruido en las escaleras. Volvió la cabeza hacia allí, donde una mujer vestida con una túnica de color lavanda miraba descaradamente a los hombres.

-¿Qué has dicho, milord? ¿He oído bien?- Era rubia y de tez blanca, alta y elegante; sin embargo la expresión de sus labios era severa, y en sus ojos verdes esmeralda no se apreciaba ni un atisbo de ternura-. Sin duda me han engañado mis oídos.

La mandíbula del caballero Negro se tensó.

-No es asunto tuyo, Astoria. Vuelve a tus aposentos.

-Ah la bella Astoria- dijo Thomas-. Creí que no te vería.

-No lo permitiré, Draco. Aunque no te hayas comprometido a nada conmigo, nunca consentiré que te cases con ella.

-¡Retírate de inmediato! Otra intervención como esa y veras para que sirve mi mano.

Por unos segundos la mujer pareció dispuesta a protestar. A continuación la ira desapareció de su rostro y una tensa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Perdona, milord. Te he echado tanto de menos estos días... Te esperaré en mis aposentos para complacerte.

Hermione miró al Caballero Negro y después a la alta doncella, su amante, sin duda. Entonces qué demonios quería de ella?, se pregunto.

-De modo que al fin el señor Malfoy toma esposa.- Ryddle esbozó una sonrisa irónica- Yo mismo escribiré a Guillermo para comunicarle que tienes prisa por casarte. Con el permiso del rey quizá puedas contraer matrimonio en menos de quince días.¿Qué opinas, Draco? ¿No te gustaría?

Hijo de puta, maldijo para si Draco, consiente de cuánto disfrutaba Thomas con aquella incómoda situación que él mismo había propiciado a causa de sus remordimientos. Se sentía culpable por lo que le había ocurrido a la doncella de pelo negro. Una muchacha tan dulce e inocente merecía su protección, y sin embargo él no se la había brindado. Se proponía enmendar el daño causado de la única forma que sabía; protegiendo a la hermana menor de la joven.

-Me complacería mucho.- podía luchar contra Ryddle, pensó. Contaba con más hombres que su rival, de modo que sin duda vencería. Pero se derramaría la sangre de hombres buenos, y el rey se lo haría pagar caro. El padre de Thomas era el amigo más íntimo de Guillermo. Draco perdería sus tierras y su titulo, todo aquello por cuanto había combatido-. Guillermo aprobará el matrimonio- prosiguió-. Quiere pacificar estas tierras del norte y considera que el proceso se acelerará con hijos nacidos de uniones entre normandos y sajones.- Forzando una sonrisa, añadió-:Desposarme con una doncella tan bella como ésta: es un deber que cumpliré con ilusión.

Y el matrimonio era la única respuesta a su dilema. Lo sabía desde el momento en que intercedió por la joven. En cuanto a Thomas se enterara de que Draco se proponía protegerla, la doncella no estaría a salvo fuera de los muros del castillo.

Ryddle escudriño a Hermione como si la considerase suya.

-Quizá todavía pueda gozar de ella- advirtió- si resulta que has mentido. - Pasó ante la muchacha rozándole un pecho con la mano. Draco se irguió ante la afrenta.

-Déjala, Thomas. Incluso el rey censuraría tu comportamiento.

Ryddle sonrío a la chica.

-Te pido perdón, milady, por cualquier ofensa que haya podido cometer. Tu atuendo me confundió.-Miró a Draco-. Te aconsejo que la vistas de acuerdo con su rango. Otros podrían cometer el mismo error que yo.

Draco hizo caso omiso de aquellas palabras provocadoras.

-Mis hombres están cansados. Me gustaría que comieran y descansaran antes de que finalice la noche.-

Cogió a Hermione del brazo. Sintió cómo se tensaba la muchacha, y la agarró con más fuerza.- Hasta mañana, Thomas.

Hermione reprimió el impulso de apartarse y permitió que el alto normando la guiara hasta las escaleras. La condujo hasta una sala y cerró la puerta. Hermione sé enfrento a él de inmediato.

-¿Estás loco?

El hombre se giró para mirarla con expresión inescrutable. Las llamas de las velas iluminaban su cabello y se reflejaban en sus ojos grises azulados.

-En este momento vez así.

-¿Por qué has actuado así? ¿Qué esperas obtener con ello?¿De verdad crees que me casaré contigo?

El Caballero Negro se puso rígido.

-Creo que harás cualquier cosa para salvarte.

-Nunca me casaré con un normando, y menos con uno vil como tú. Todos vosotros sois unos asesinos; habéis robado y matado y arrasado nuestros hogares y campos.

-Tienes razón en parte. Pero los dos bandos cometieron atrocidades en nombre de la guerra. Es mejor olvidar lo que ocurrió en el pasado.

-Eres normando. El tiempo no conseguirá aplacar el odio que me inspiráis. ¿Acaso no he presenciado lo que ha sucedido aquí esta noche? Han golpeado y forzado a mis amigas. ¡Dulce Virgen Santa! Nos sacaron a rastras del convento.

-Hablas de los actos de Ryddle, no de los míos. De haber podido, las habría ayudado.

-¿Porqué no trataste de impedirlo?¿Por qué le temes?

-Temo al rey. Guillermo es mi señor feudal. He jurado acatar sus órdenes. Y Thomas es un hombre del rey.

-¿Y'tu no?

\- Ryddle controla una gran fortuna. Su padre es de los amigos más íntimos de Guillermo. Carezco del poder suficiente para oponerme a él.

-Entonces eres un cobarde además de un canalla.

Draco dio unos pasos amenazadores en dirección a ella.

-Te he dejado decir lo que lo que piensas, porque las circunstancias han sido difíciles. Pero te advierto, milady, que será mejor que aprendas a controlar tus palabras. Ningún hombre se atrevería a hablarme de esa forma. No te lo toleraré- hablaba en serio. Habia fruncido el entrecejo, y su rostro había adoptado una expresión severa-. Si tenias intención de hacerte monja- añadió-, ya es demasiado tarde. Te casaras conmigo, no con la iglesia. Si te niegas, Thomas te atrapará en cuanto traspases estos muros.

-Nunca tuve intención de tomar los votos. En verdad, no se me ocurre nada más odioso que desperdiciar la vida encerrada en una celda húmeda y fría. -. Levantó la barbilla-. Excepto quizá, casarme contigo.

-Te aseguro que no entraba en mis planes casarme contigo. No eres más que una niña. Preferiría desposarme con una mujer hecha y derecha- Hermione se sintió ofendida-. No tienes dote. No aportas nada a esta unión salvo los trapos que llevas puestos. Sin embargo ya es demasiado tarde para cambiar la situación.

-No estoy de acuerdo. No puedes obligarme, y yo jamás daré mi consentimiento.- se volvió y se dirigió al pequeño agujero que hacía las veces de ventana.

Le había desagradado la forma en que el hombre había clavado la vista en el desgarrón de su túnica. Era un caballero duro, con una mirada más salvaje que la de Lord Thomas... y mucho más penetrante. Era como si la evaluara para los deberes que debería cumplir en el lecho matrimonial.

-Si me rechazas- dijo-. Ryddle te convertirá en su amante. Cuando se canse de ti, te compartirá con sus hombres. Has visto bastante esta noche para saber qué trato dispensa a las mujeres.

La golpearían y violarían; incluso podrían llegar a asesinarla. Hermione se estremeció bajo la mirada de aquellos ojos tormentosos.

-Si me consideras tan poca cosa ¿Porqué quieres casarte conmigo?

Él se encogió de hombros, de tal forma que se le marcaron los músculos de los brazos.

-Te lo debo. Lo que ocurrió aquel día en el prado no debería haber sucedido. Si pudiera cambiaría las cosas. Esta vez quiero asegurarme de que no sufrirás ningún daño.

De modo de que el gran bruto tenía conciencia. Por mucho que odiara a los normando por las atrocidades que habían cometido, aquellas palabras resultaron a Hermione extrañamente reconfortantes. Y lo más sorprendente era que no temía al hombre; al menos no de la forma que temía a Ryddle.

-¿Y porqué me he suponer que estaré mejor contigo?

-Serás mi esposa.

Esposa. Durante los años transcurridos en el convento apenas se habia plantado esa posibilidad, y lo cierto era que de momento no le ilusionaba contraer matrimonio. En esos instantes quería su libertad, tanto como la había ansiado en los últimos tres años. Deseaba estar sola, libre de cualquier hombre, para disfrutar de todas las maravillas del mundo ofrecía. No sería fácil, pero siempre había creído que encontraría la manera de lograrlo. Necesitaba tiempo para trazar planes y escapar. Forzó una sonrisa; acababa de ocurrírsele una idea.

-Quizá tengas razón, milord. El pasado no debe interponerse en el presente. Además, al parecer no tengo elección.

Así pues, si quieres casarte conmigo, accederé. Madre de Dios, cuanto le costó pronunciar.

-Me llamo Draco.

Draco el implacable: el Caballero Negro, el señor Malfoy.

-Yo soy Hermione.

-Ya me lo habia dicho Minerva. Te ha ayudado esta noche y permanecerá a tu servicio de ahora en adelante.- Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para llamar a los criados. Apareció Minerva-. Acompaña a la dama a una habitación.- Aunque se dirigía a Minerva, estaba mirando a Hermione; sus ojos grises habían perdido su habitual frialdad-. Hay un comerciante en el pueblo. Nos cruzamos con él en el camino. Envía un mensajero mañana para que el hombre traiga su mercancía. Quiero que la señora vista como tal.

Hermione estuvo a punto de protestar, de decirle que no aceptaba nada de los canallas normandos, pero se reprimió a tiempo. Miró la pared donde colgaban un carcaj lleno de flechas y un viejo escudo con la figura de un enorme dragón negro sobre un campo de color rojo sangre. Hermione se estremeció.

Cuando volvió la vista hacia el Caballero Negro, observó que éste tenía la mirada fija en sus senos. Era casi como si la tocara; no el manoseo brutal de la mano de Ryddle, sino una suave caricia que pasaba sobre su cuerpo como una pluma.

-No salgas de tu habitación hasta que Lord Thomas se haya marchado- le advirtió mientras ella se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Hermione se detuvo y se volvió para mirar aquel hermoso rostro. -Con toda seguridad ya no corro ningún peligro.

-No discutas conmigo, ma petite. Si quieres llegar virgen a mi cama, deberás obedecerme.

Hermione se sonrojo. No quería llegar a su cama, pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

-Como desees, milord.- y siguió a Minerva, que salia apresuradamente de la habitación.

Draco las vio alejarse. Las pequeñas manos de la doncella se aferraban a los restos de túnica, y el abundante cabello castaño color chocolate le caía hasta la cintura. No era bella como la hermana de ojos verdes, que aunque sí muy atractiva. Se había convertido en una joven hermosa. Contemplando su bello rostro, nariz recta, cejas menuditas y labios carmesíes-: cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas se excitaría. Y había fuego en aquellos ojos marrones de espesas pestañas; un fuego de que carecía: la doncella mayor.

Oyó que se cerraba una puerta en el pasillo; la muchacha se hallaba a salvo en sus aposentos. Se habia enfrentado a Thomas sin temor, y luego se había defendido bien frente a él, para después aceptar su destino con la cabeza bien alta. Le obedecería; ya lo había demostrado.

Y aportaría un poco de pasión a su lecho.

El cuerpo de Draco se tensó de deseo al pensarlo, aunque estaba preocupado. Nunca se había acostado con una mujer tan pequeña; siempre lo había evitado. Él era un hombre muy grande y con un buen apetito sexual. Se proponía engendrar unos hijos robustos. ¿Podría ella acogerle en su pequeño cuerpo? ¿podría darle hijos?

Fueran cuales fueran las respuestas a esas preguntas, el curso de su vida ya había sido trazado. Pronto estarían casados, y ella yacería con él. Su excitación fue en aumento hasta resultar insoportable, al pensar en entrar en su cuerpo los pálidos muslos abiertos y el cabello resplandeciente como el chocolate fundido en fuego sobre el lecho.

Draco hizo un gesto con la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar aquella imagen. Maldita sea, hacía tanto tiempo que no gozaba de una mujer. Masculló una maldición. Astoria estaría muy enojada después de lo que había oído, y su humor no se mejoraría si decidía visitarla. Sería mejor enfrentarse a ella a la mañana siguiente, aconsejarle que partiera hasta después de la boda y convencerla de que una vez celebrado el matrimonio nada cambiaría entre ellos.

Quizá así solucionaría su problema con la joven doncella. Tratándola con cuidado para no causarle ningún daño, compartiría con ella el lecho hasta que concibiera un hijo y después la apartaría para entregarse de nuevo a su amante. Le gustaba yacer con mujeres tan lascivas como él. Tal vez Hermione fuera apasionada, pero cada vez que la tomara, tendría miedo de hacerle daño.

Draco suspiró y comenzó a pasearse por la estancia. La doncella no era la clase de mujer que él hubiera elegido, pero no podría faltar a su palabra. Protegería a la muchacha y de paso también a la hermana. Además, necesitaba la ayuda de una mujer en la casa y ésa serviría tan bien como cualquier otra.

Draco empezó a sonreír. Llamo a su escudero para que le ayudara a quitarse la pesada cota de malla, salió de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación.

Thomas Ryddle abandonó Malfoy Keep dos días después, jurando que regresaría para la boda de lord Draco. Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione hizo lo que se le ordenó y permaneció en sus aposentos. Temía las aviesas intenciones de Ryddle y necesitaba tiempo para planear su huida.

A finales de la semana, vestía de nuevo como una dama, como si nunca hubiera salido de Ivesham Hill. Malfoy habia insistido en comprar ropas caras. Contradecirle habría significado admitir que no tenía intención de ponérselas, que pronto estaría lejos de allí.

Vestida con una túnica de terciopelo verde sobre una camisa de lino blanca que una faja dorada le ceñía a la cintura, salió de de sus aposentos por primera vez en días.

-Lady Hermione- dijo Draco al verla acercarse a la tarima situada al otro extremo de la sala-. Ya era hora de que te reunieras con nosotros.- Luciendo una túnica de terciopelo azul que remarcaba la anchura de sus hombros, se levantó de la silla de madera tallada y con un gesto le indicó que se sentara junto a él.

-Es un placer, milord.- Casi se atraganto al pronunciar las palabras y espero que Malfoy no se hubiera percatado de ello-. Esperaba con ilusión este encuentro.- cuando volvió a mirarlo, advirtió que el hombre recelaba.

-La última vez que hablamos no parecía complacerte demasiado mi compañía. Me alegro que hayas cambiado de opinión.

Improbable, pensó ella, limitándose a sonreír.

-¿Qué otra opción le queda a una pobre doncella como yo? Pronto estaré casada con un gran caballero normando. Cometí una estupidez al oponerme a tu amable oferta. Haré lo posible para ser digna de ella- Lord Draco guardó silencio y la observó con aquellos astutos ojos grises azulados.

-De modo que estás ansiosa por complacerme.

-Por supuesto, milord.

-Me alegro de haber elegido una dulce y dócil mujer como esposa.- compuso una sonrisa más feroz que amable-. Ya que hoy te muestras tan dispuesta a complacerme, me atreveré a pedirte un favor.

-¿Un favor? ¿Que favor, milord?

-Que me des un beso.

-¿Que?

-Un beso de prometida para sellar nuestro acuerdo. No creo que sea pedir demasiado a una doncella tan agradecida.

-Puedes besarme...-el culo, cerdo normando- la mano, lord Draco. Tendrás que conformarte con eso, hasta que nos casemos.

-¿La mano?- cogió los pequeños dedos de la mujer entre los suyos y se los llevó a los labios. La boca del hombre era firme y sorprendentemente cálida, más suave de lo que ella habia supuesto. De pie, intento liberar la mano, pero el normando dio un inesperado tirón, y ella cayó sobre su regazo.

-Un beso de verdad, milady, sería más adecuado para la ocasión.- ella abrió la boca para protestar, y Draco le cogió la barbilla y le cubrió los labios con los suyos.

Labios duros y suaves; un cálido aliento con sabor a vino. Extrañas sensaciones dominaron los sentidos de Hermione, y un calor se apoderó de sus entrañas. La lengua del hombre se internó en su boca, lo que aumento su ira. Sin embargo el calor se intensificó, y un pequeño sonido brotó de su garganta.

Hermione consiguió liberarse, temblando y casi perdió el equilibrio. Levantó el brazo para golpearle, pero el normando la detuvo cogiéndole la mano. Draco estaba casi tan enfadado como ella.

-¿A qué estas jugando?- Apartó la silla y se puso en pie-. ¿Crees que no detecto el veneno que destila cada una de tus dulces palabras? Creí que te habías resignado a este matrimonio, pero la expresión de tu rostro demuestra lo contrario. No me trates como un imbécil, cherie. No me gusta los engaños.

De modo que aquel demonio no se había dejado engatusar. Nunca había sido buena mentirosa, y no resultaba fácil engañar a aquel hombre.

-Si quieres oír la verdad, te diré que no deseo este matrimonio. Ahora que Ryddle se ha marchado, te pido que me liberes de mi promesa.

-Un mensajero ha partido ya hacia el castillo de Guillermo. Estoy seguro de que recibiremos su aprobación en cualquier momento. Tu petición llega demasiado tarde. Aunque deseara complacerte, no podría.

-No puedes obligarme a que me case contigo.

-¿No puedo?- la ira confirmó a su rostro un aspecto aún más feroz-. ¿Crees que una doncella no más grande que una niña puede contradecirme?

-Yo... yo creo que un día te darás cuenta del error que estás cometiendo. Yo no soy la mujer que deseas como esposa. Tu mismo lo dijiste. Cásate con esa rubia, con Astoria. Ella será más de tu agrado.

-Tu, mi apasionada fierecilla, no me desagradas del todo.

-No me casaré contigo.

La atrajo hacia sí.

-Te casarás conmigo. Si continúas negándote te llevaré a mi cama y te desvirgaré. Plantaré mi semilla tan profundamente en ti que sin duda producirá frutos y no tendrás mas remedio que aceptar tu papel de esposa.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Eres un ogro! ¿No me has causado ya bastante dolor? ¿Es que te propones infligirme aun más?

Al oir aquellas palabras el aspecto feroz del normando se suavizó. Le levanto la barbilla.

-Escúchame bien cherie. Hago lo que juzgo mejor para ti y para tu hermana. Sin la protección de mi nombre, Ryddle no descansará hasta yacer contigo... o quizá haga algo peor. No estarás a salvo en ningún lugar excepto aquí.

-Reclamo mi libertad. Es lo único que he deseado desde el día en que entre en el convento, lo único que he anhelado en toda mi vida.

-Una mujer no puede ser libre. Perteneces al hombre al que llamas señor. De niña era tu padre. Si ahora no fuese yo sería Guillermo o algún otro. Harás lo que te diga. Resígnate y acepta tu destino.

-Púdrete en el infierno.

Draco lo cogió por el brazo.

-Hasta ahora he sido paciente contigo. Hermione, pero si vuelves a hablarme de esa forma, sentirás el peso de mi mano.- la empujo para que se sentara y le puso delante un plato medio lleno- come. Vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas.

Hermione se quedo mirando en silencio el plato, que contenía pan de centeno humedecido con caldo y un trozo de cordero asado. Un paje le sirvió una copa de vino, y la joven tomó un sorbo. El Caballero Negro le dedico una ultima mirada amenazadora y la ignoro. Por unos instantes se sintió extrañamente irritada por el hecho de que su presencia significaba tan poco para él, y a continuación comenzó a comer.

A su lado, Lord Draco mantenía con algunos de sus hombres una acalorada discusión acerca de un grupo de malhechores que se escondían en el bosque.

La conversación interesó a Hermione. Sin duda hablaban de rebeldes sajones. El normando y sus hombres planeaban atacarlos. A la mañana siguiente partirían hacia Baylom, donde, según los rumores, la banda había acampado. Esa gente era de los suyos. Ojalá pudiera ayudarlos, pensó Hermione.

Mientras comía, reflexionó sobre cómo podría advertirles. Seguramente no resultaría difícil, pues la mayor parte de la servidumbre del castillo era sajona. Alguna de las criadas de la cocina podría ir al pueblo y hablar con alguien que supiera cómo contactar con los rebeldes. Pensó en Minerva, pero enseguida desechó la idea, pues la vieja se mostraba leal al señor normando. Además, probablemente no aprobaría su plan. Hermione lo haría sin ella. Era sajona de nacimiento. Haría lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando terminó de comer, pidió permiso a Lord Draco para retirarse. Una batalla al día con él era más que suficiente. Además, tenia asuntos más importantes de que ocuparse. Hermione se esforzó por no salir corriendo de la sala.

Draco montaba su gran caballo negro. Con las manos enguantadas convertidas en puños, observaba los restos del campamento de los proscritos, las brasa de la hoguera.

-Es evidente que partieron a toda prisa.- dijo Theodoro-. De haberse enterado de nuestra llegada con tiempo suficiente habrían eliminado todo rastro de su presencia aquí. Acostumbran dejar pocas pistas.

-Manda a Ronald junto con diez de nuestros mejores jinetes. Quiero averiguar si todavía podemos seguirles la pista.

-No dejarán rastro alguno; desaparecerán con el viento. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Han actuado así desde el principio.

-Maldita sea. Asesinan y roban, y sin embargo siempre hay algún sajón imbécil que sale a avisarles.

-La mayoría de los siervos de la gleba desean ver los muertos. Además, nadie conocía nuestros planes. Sólo los presentes en la sala podrían haberse enterado y, a excepción de Harry y tu prometida, nadie habla nuestro idioma.

Draco había tenido la precaución de hablar francés normando al planear el ataque. Harry no se hallaba en la sala; además odiaba a los proscritos casi tanto como Draco. En cambio la doncella... no era posible que su enemistad la hubiera impulsado a hacer algo semejante. Sin duda, temía su ira y temblaría de temor por lo que pudiera pasar si él descubría que había ayudado a los forajidos a escapar.

Intento imaginar a la atrevida dama asustada. No lo consiguió; en lugar de eso la vio desafiante, como un pequeño gatito arrinconado, y de pronto supo quien había sido el sajón traidor.

-Fue la doncella- gruño, estirando las riendas del caballo-. Dejad de buscar. Los hijos de puta ya estarán muy lejos. Los atraparemos en otra ocasión.

Mientras tanto, se ocuparía de la doncella. La mala pécora no tardaría en pagar el precio de su estupidez.


	4. Capítulo 4

Cap. 4

Hermione observó la indómita furia con que el normando cruzaba la sala para dirigirse hacia las escaleras de piedra. Lord Draco se había desprendido de la cota de malla y lucía el pesado jubón de piel. Su cara era la máscara de la ira, sus zancadas, enormes y poderosas, los músculos de sus brazos estaban tensos y tenía las manos cerradas en puños.

¡Dulce Virgen Santa! ¿Cómo había podido descubrirlo tan pronto? Hermione observó cómo el normando dictaba breves instrucciones a Harry para no ser molestado una vez hubiera subido por las escaleras. Hermione dio media vuelta y se precipitó hacia su habitación para llegar a ella antes de que él la atrapara. Había subestimando al poderoso hombre.

-¡Déjame en paz!- exclamó la joven cuando Draco le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la elevó. Abrió la puerta de una patada y la cerró con un violento golpazo. Con brutalidad, dejó a Hermione en el suelo frente a él.

-Fuiste tú, ¿Verdad? Advertiste a nuestros enemigos.

-Yo... yo no sé de qué me hablas.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes? Eres una mentirosa.

Hermione volvió la cabeza. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. Dulce María, ¿qué proponía hacerle? Intentó mantener la calma; le temblaban tanto las manos que las introdujo entre los pliegues de su túnica para disimular su nerviosismo.

-Lo siento mucho, milord; lamento haber hecho algo que no haya sido de su agrado.

Aquellas palabras airaron aún más al normando, de tal manera que sus ojos cobraron el mismo color que las frías y grises piedras de los muros que les rodeaban. La cogió por los hombros, obligándola a ponerse de puntillas, mientras apretaba la mandíbula con tal fuerza que apenas podía hablar.

-¡Ya sabes que has hecho más que desagradarme! ¿Por qué actuaste así?¿Por qué?

Hermione respiraba con dificultad. No podía defenderse, pero tampoco esta dispuesta a acobardarse. Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo de frente.

-Porque soy sajona, y porque en alguna medida, les debo lealtad. Ellos son mi gente; no hacen más que defenderse y luchar por lo que les pertenece.

-¡Pequeña loca!- cuando Draco la soltó. Ella se tambaleó y, de no haberla sostenido a tiempo, habría: caído al suelo.-Esos hombres no eran rebeldes, si no asesinos sanguinarios, bandidos extranjeros, procedentes de lejanas y grandes ciudades. Han matado a tantos sajones como normandos, e incluso a más.

-¿Qué?

-¡Acaso lo ignoras? Supongo que si, pues has pasado estos últimos años encerrada.

-No, mientes.

-¿No? Pregunta a la gente del pueblo que han acudido a mi en busca de protección. Alejar de aquí a esa chusma, beneficia más a ellos que a mí.

-¿Esos hombres no son rebeldes? ¿No, mientes?

La mirada de Draco buscó los ojos de la joven. Debió advertir su preocupación, pues su ira pareció desvanecerse.

-Su líder es un hombre apodado la comadreja, un asesino y un ladrón; el bandido más despiadado y salvaje que he conocido jamás. La mención de su nombre infunde terror tanto a los normandos como a los sajones.

A Hermione le temblaban los labios. Dios mío, ¿qué habia hecho?

-Yo no creo... Yo nunca he... - Irguió la espalda-. Sé que no basta para disculparme, pero de haberlo sabido nada de esto habría ocurrido.

-De haberlo sabido...- repitió él, atusándose la platinada y semi-ondulada cabellera-. ¿No temes que te castigue por ello?

¿Acaso no te importa lo que pueda sucederte?

Sorprendida por el tono de su voz, Hermione escudriñó su rostro.

-No pensé en las consecuencias de mi acción. Estaba convencida de que eran de mi sangre y consideré que debía ayudarlos.- sostuvo la severa mirada del normando-. Para ser sincera, creí que no te enterarías.

-solo Harry y tú habláis mi lengua-. Hermione le apretó el brazo.

-¿No castigaras a Harry? Él es completamente inocente. Tu senescal no tuvo nada que ver.

-Así pues, en lugar de preocuparte por ti, te inquietas por Harry. - emitió un sonido áspero-. Harry Potter de Pembroke me a jurado lealtad. No creo que sea culpable; tu eres la única que ha cometido traición, la única que merece castigo. ¿Cual preferirías que te infligiera?

-¿Y... y me preguntas a mí?

Draco esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Si no considero adecuado el castigo que elijas, me encargare de escoger otro.

Hermione apretó los labios. Como había temido, recibiría una paliza salvaje y cruel.

-En el convento las abadesas me obligaban a fregar el suelo.- lo miró fijamente-. Solía olvidarme de ir a misa.

-Por lo visto no te gusta obedecer.

-No deseo recibir una paliza, milord.

-No; estoy seguro de que no. Y, aunque no lo creas, yo tampoco disfrutaría dándotela.

-Quizá podría ayunar un tiempo; sería lo adecuado, ya que los bandidos roban los alimentos a otros.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que te convendría engordar un poco. Me gusta sentir la carne de la mujer que está debajo de mí.

Hermione se ruborizo y clavo la mirada en una grieta de la madera del suelo.

-Podría trabajar en la cocina.

-Pronto serás mi esposa. No quisiera que se dijera que me he casado con una fregona.

A pesar de que todas las propuestas habían sido desestimadas, Hermione comenzó a sugerir algo más. De pronto él alzó la mano para callarla.

-Permanecerás en tu habitación durante el resto de la semana, y no saldrás de la fortaleza en quince días.- Aquello sentó a Hermione como un jarro de agua fría-. Dado tu carácter y considerando que ignorabas que eran bandoleros, este castigo es más que suficiente.

Ella observó el monótono gris de las paredes, percibiendo por primera vez la insipidez del dormitorio, tan desagradable como el resto del castillo.

-Dios mio- susurró.-Hubiera preferido recibir una paliza.

-Quizá la próxima vez recapacites antes de actuar. El castigo ha sido leve porque aún eres nueva aquí, pero no pienso tolerar tu deslealtad. Recuérdalo, Hermione.- y dicho esto, salio de la habitación a grandes zancadas.

-¿Le has pegado?.- pregunto Teo en cuanto Draco apareció en la sala-. Sería una pena, es tan frágil. Te ruego que no le hagas daño.

-Creyó que eran rebeldes. Ha pasado los últimos años en un convento. He ordenado que de momento quede confinada en su habitación.

-Temía que se te ocurriera matarla. Y en lugar de eso sólo la obligas a permanecer en su habitación. Draco, tú no sueles actuar así.

-No acostumbro causar daño a una mujer, y menos aún a una niña.

-¿Una niña? ¿Eso ves cuando la miras? Pues yo veo una mujer completamente formada, una pequeña y fiera gatita que debe ser domada por un hombre fuerte. Tu Hermione necesita mano dura, alguien que la conduzca con determinación y le enseñe cuál es su lugar. Si no fuera tu prometida yo mismo me encargaría de ella.

Draco sintió un súbito pinchazo de ira. Él y Theodoro habían sido amigos durante muchos años, y éste debería saber que él nunca abusaría de una mujer, la mera idea le molestaba.

-Esa mujer me pertenece. Yo me ocupare de que aprenda a obedecer.

-Y cuídate de confiar en ella.

-Puedes estar seguro de que lo haré.- se encogió de hombros-. Es cuanto estemos casados y hayamos yacido juntos, toda su lealtad me pertenecerá. Hasta entonces seguirá siendo una sajona y resulta difícil determinar a quien debe lealtad.

Teo pareció burlarse.

-Creo que la dama ya te ha robado el corazón. Dudo de que hubieras perdonado la paliza a Astoria.

-Astoria hubiera actuado por rencor. Sólo le interesa aquello que le beneficia; sus necesidades son siempre egoístas. Si no fuera porque me proporciona placer en la cama no estaría aquí.

-No permitas que la pequeña te robe el corazón, mon ami. Las mujeres son peligrosas cuando consiguen esa clase de poder.

Draco se irguió.

-Hablas como un necio.- replico-: ninguna mujer puede tentarme de ese modo. He conocido a hombres que han perdido la cordura a causa de una mujer y han llegado a extremos insospechados.

Draco pensó en Thomas Ryddle de Montreale y sintió un escalofrío.

-Estoy convencido de que tienes razón- repuso Teo, mientras con la mirada advertía a su amigo que se anduviera con cuidado.

-No sufras, querida. Mañana quedarás libre y podrás rondar por la casa.- Minerva entró en la habitación donde la joven que tenia a su cargo no cesaba de moverse.

El mobiliario del dormitorio consistía en una cama, un baúl reforzado con laminas de hierro, una mesa de madera de encina, sobre la que descansaba una vela medio consumida junto a un cazo de estaño lleno de restos de estofado, y un brasero negro con las cenizas del fuego de la noche anterior.

-Esto es una prisión. Me gustaría ver el sol, oír el canto de los pájaros.

-Deberías sentirte afortunada por haberte liberado de una paliza.

-Esto es peor que una paliza.

Minerva sonrío e intento animarla.

-Podrías reanudar tus bordados. Así al menos te dedicarías a algo provechoso.

La niña siempre había sido muy inquieta, como si tuviera el diablo en el cuerpo. Los tres años que había permanecido enclaustrada en el convento no la habían cambiado. Era caprichosa, irresponsable y tenía la cabeza llena de pájaros, pero en el fondo era tierna y cariñosa.

-Sabes cuanto odio esas tarea.

-Sé que preferirías pasear por el campo, observar a los insectos o estudiar los distintos diseños de las cortezas de los árboles. Sé que te gustaría perder el tiempo en la cabaña de algún aldeano que te explicara cómo siembra su cosecha o cuándo quema el rastojo. Te aseguro que todo eso no te servirá de nada. Sería mucho mejor que centraras tus intereses en cómo complacer a tu marido.

\- Yo no quiero un marido.

Minerva no ocultó su desagrado.

-¿Acaso preferirías seguir en el convento?

-Sabes muy bien que no.

Minerva movió la cabeza. La pobre lady Jean había sufrido mucho; siempre intentando proteger a su hija, que continuamente disgustaba a su padre. La señora falleció, victima de la peste, cuando Hermione a penas contaba siete años. Su padre, en lugar de continuar propinando palizas a la pequeña, como la difunta señora había temido, se limitó a ignorarla. La niña, de carácter inquieto, se torno más desobediente, aunque seguía mostrándose cariñosa, dispuesta a ayudar y bien despierta para aprender.

-Ya te dije una vez que Lord Draco es distinto a los demás hombres- Minerva observó a la pequeña doncella, admirando su hermosura. No era comparable a la de Gweneth, sobre todo porque carecía de aquella belleza etérea difícil de difinir. Gweneth, con su cabello negro como el azabache, era una criatura un poco alocada que enamoraba a todos. Hermione por su parte, con sus rebeldes rizos castaños, sus enormes ojos marrones con pestañas doradas y ese cuerpo un poco exuberante, podía despertar las fantasías de cualquier hombre y el anhelo de rendirse a todas sus peticiones.

-Él no es diferente- replico Hermione-. Es un normando.

-Pero esta dispuesto a tomarte por esposa. ¿Qué otro normando lo haría? Su intención es protegerte.

-Su intención es salvar su conciencia.

-Ya me contaste lo sucedido en la pradera; el trato salvaje de los soldados, la violación de tu hermana... Me temo que hay veces en que los hombres dejan de ser ellos mismos. Cuando la sed de sangre los mueve, llegar a la guerra, el asesinato; se transforman cuando se sienten próximos a la muerte. Lo he comprobado entre los nuestros. No debería ser así, pero así es. No deberías haber pasado por aquello, pero ocurrió. Si el señor desea reparar aquellas atrocidades, está en tus manos cristianas permitir que lo haga.

-¿Cómo? ¿Acostándome con él?

-Aceptando el honor de convertirte en su esposa. No deberías de pensar sólo en ti misma, sino en el bien que podrías proporcionar a los demás. Como sajona y mujer de un señor normando, podrías cambiar la actitud de tu marido. Con el tiempo, quizá podrías conseguir que la situación mejore.

Hermione reflexionó. Nunca se había parado a considerar que estaba en sus manos cambiar algo. Convertirse en la esposa de uno de los barones de Guillermo suponía una gran responsabilidad. Tendría que ocuparse del castillo, las cosechas, las despensas, los ropajes, las medicinas, las provisiones, por no mencionar a la gente del pueblo. Hermione se estremeció al pensarlo.

-No me casaré con él.

-Pero ¿es que no comprendes que ése es tu destino? Desde el momento en que os visteis por primera vez vuestro caminos quedaron unidos. Sin duda tu destino es casarte con él.

-Mi destino dependerá de mi voluntad, no de la de un canalla normando.- Hermione se levanto de la cama, a cuyos pies habia estado sentada, y se dirigió hacia la ventana, retirando la pieza transparente que impedía la entrada del viento frío-. Déjame, Minerva. Necesito estar sola.

Minerva se dirigió con rapidez hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se volvió.

-Escúchame muy bien, hijita. Lord Draco no es un hombre con quien se puede jugar. No cambiará de opinión. No te atrevas a intentar disuadirle.

Hermione aguardo en silencio a que la enorme puerta de madera se cerrara. Al dia siguiente podría pasear por toda la casa. Necesitaba inspeccionar la fortaleza, proveerse de un caballo y víveres. En cuanto hubiera conseguido todo, se marcharía.

Observó con los ojos llenos de anhelo los campos arados y listos para la siembra. Apenas divisaba los tejados de paja de las cabañas camufladas entre los zarzales. Bajo su ventana, en el interior de la muralla, los perros grises de caza que a menudo entraban en la casa perseguían a un gato rubio que se refugiaba en un almiar.

¡Oh, correr tras ellos, montar el poni que antaño le perteneció por el prado y los páramos! Pronto, se prometió pronto volvería a ser libre.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione abandonó temprano la habitación. En ese momento, lord Draco salía de la capilla, un pequeño recinto situado en un extremo de la gran sala. Seguía al normando un cura robusto y más bien bajito a quien Hermione nunca había visto.

-Lady Hermione- llamo Draco con aquella voz grave y profunda que tanto molestaba-. Hay alguien que quiero presentarle.- los soldados, que ya habían acabado de desayunar(un pedazo de pan y una cerveza), se dirigían hacia el recinto amurallado para iniciar sus ejercicios con espada.

-Como desees, milord- respondió ella con una sonrisa, acercándose a él.

Junto al pequeño hombre, lord Draco parecía más alto y, vestido con una túnica oscura bordada a mano que resaltaba sus cabellos platinados, incluso más guapo.

Volvía a fijarse en su belleza cuando se había propuesto evitarlo. Al aproximarse, ataviada con una túnica roja de lana y una suave camisa amarilla, Hermione observó como Draco la contemplaba con sus penetrantes ojos de color gris azulados; su mirada se tornaba más amable a medida que ella se acercaba, mientras inspeccionaba sus prendas con aprobación.

-Has demostrado mu buen gusto al escoger tu atuendo. Espero que te encuentres bien.

Las facciones del normando eran impresionantes; la piel suave, los labios carnosos, las pestañas rubias. Ella lo vio sonreír y, sin querer, recordó con cuánta calidez la habia besado.

-Las ropas son preciosas. Estoy muy agradecida, milord.

-Hermione, este es el padre Horace. Acaba de llegar de la abadía de St. Marks. Padre, ésta es Hermione Granger de Ivesham, mi prometida.

Un cuerno. pensó ella, forzando una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, padre.

-Ahora que el padre Horace ha regresado al castillo- dijo Draco, con un ligero tono de advertencia-. Se celebrará misa cada día, a primera hora.

Hermione se limito a asentir. No le molestaba tener que asistir a misa, pues la iglesia era una parte de la vida, y a su manera ella era devota. Lo que ocurría era que se sabía las oraciones de memoria, hablaba con Dios cuando tenía necesidad, y podía dedicar ese tiempo a aprender otras cosas.

-¿Has desayunado?- pregunto Draco-. Hay pan y cerveza. Quizá quede algo de queso.

-Esperaré a la hora de comer.

De pronto se oyó el ruido de una puerta, y ella giro la cabeza. Un rayo de sol le ilumino el rostro al cruzar el umbral unos de los pinches. Suspiró cuando la puerta de madera de encino volvió a cerrarse, impidiendo la entrada de la claridad del día.

-¿Estás inquieta esta mañana?- pregunto Draco cuando el cura, tras despedirse, abandonó el lugar.

-Si.

-Es normal que te sientas así.

Hermione volvió a pensar en el error que habia cometido al ayudar a los extranjeros.

-Supongo que sí.

El frunció el entrecejo ante aquella muestra de humor tan apagado.

-Quizá un poco de aire te levante el ánimo.

Hermione sonrió sinceramente, alentada por la idea de respirar fuera de aquellas grises paredes.

-Si, milord. Un poco de aire se sentará bien.

El corazón de Hermione se encogió. El normando, el fiero caballero, la acompañaría. Lamentó verse obligada a pasar más tiempo junto a él. De todas formas, su malhumor se disipó. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podía ocurrir? El normando podría enseñarle la fortaleza, y ella aprovecharía la ocasión para estudiar el terreno, incluso para preparar su huida.

Desde ese punto de vista, soportar la presencia del normando no le parecía un precio demasiado alto a cambio de su libertad.

Draco tomó el delicado brazo de la mujer, que se tensó de inmediato, y juntos se encaminaron hacia el portón principal. No le resultaba difícil adivinar qué pensaba la joven. Le detestaba, la culpa de lo que le había ocurrido a su hermana. A pesar de ello, Draco se proponía casarse con ella. Con el tiempo la domaría, tomaría las riendas de su espíritu indisciplinado, la educaría y la llevaría al lecho con su consentimiento.

Se fijó en las deliciosas curvas femeninas, en sus generosos senos bajo a túnica. Hermione era pequeña, pero estaba bien formada, y después de observarla detenidamente le resultaba, mucho más hermosa; Será un placer, damisela.- pensó, sintiendo cierta exaltación-. Realmente será todo un placer

Bajaron por las escaleras de madera hacia el terreno húmedo que bordeaba la muralla y pasaron frente a grupos de hombres: caballeros, escuderos y pajes. Como su señor esperaba, los guerreros, armados, se entrenaban para la guerra. Draco quería que los escuderos estuvieran bien preparados antes de convertirse en caballeros, y que los pajes se convirtieran en gran des escuderos.

-Buenos días, milord- saludó Teo. Su cota de maya tintineaba mientras se desprendía del casco, sus ojos azules brillaban bajo el desordenado cabello castaño que, a diferencia de Draco, llevaba cortado al estilo normando, afeitado en la nuca, con un mechón que le caía sobre la frente-. Mi lady- añadió. Teo examino a la mujer que Draco cogía del brazo y dirigió a su señor una mirada censuradora por lo que consideraba una debilidad; que hubiera levantado momentáneamente el castigo a la joven.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros. Teo no tenia porqué preocuparse; la doncella pronto volvería a su encierro; le estaría agradecida por su indulgencia, lo que representaba otro paso en su estrategia para ganársela.

-Hace un día precioso, ¿no te parece?- dijo Teo a Hermione.

-Si. Después del frío, se agradece- la muchacha observó el cielo azul moteado de nubes-. Parece que volverá a haber tormenta.

A Draco le agradaba el sonido de su voz, suave y ligera, dotada de cierta sensualidad, como el movimiento de sus caderas bajo la túnica, casi del mismo color que su cabello trenzado. Esa misma sensibilidad se percibía en sus labios cuando sonreía, y en la forma en que sus pestañas cubrían aquellos ojos aterciopelados cuando trataba de ocultar sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?- pregunto Draco frunciendo el entrecejo al ver al más joven de sus caballeros, Ronald, recibía un golpe en el hombro, desprevenido como estaba mirando en exceso a Hermione.

-Bastante bien, aunque algunos hombres se muestran demasiado confiables. No les iría mal que les bajaras los humos.

-Mañana iremos de caza, y pasado mañana me uniré a vosotros en el entrenamiento. Premiaré con una bolsa de plata al primero de los diez combatientes que consiga vencerme.

-Sería mejor entregar esas monedas a los hombres que lo intenten y fallen- replicó Teo, sonriendo-. Las necesitarán para pagar al cirujano.

Draco tambien rió.

-Como no disponemos de uno, procuraré no dejarlos muy malheridos.

-¿Te enfrentarás con diez?- preguntando Hermione, mirando a Draco con sorpresa-. No dudo de que eres fuerte y dominas las armas, pero diez...

-De uno en uno, chérie. No es tan difícil.

-¡Que no es tan...? Milord, creo que el sol debe de ser mucho más cálido en Normandía; no cabe duda de que te ha afectado la cabeza.

-Diez hombres no son nada para tu señor. He sido testigo de ello muchas veces, milady. Quizá deberían permitirte presenciarlo. ¿Que te parece, Draco?

-La dama pasara el día en el castillo. La próxima vez que aparezca en público, lo hará como mi esposa.

-¿Que?

-Entonces ¿ya has recibido noticias del rey?.- preguntó Teo.

-Esta mañana ha llegado un mensajero. El rey Guillermo manda sus bendiciones y sugiere que dadas las circunstancias, el enlace se celebre sin demora alguna. Ha enviado una licencia especial. La boda tendría lugar dentro de seis días.- el beneplácito para el matrimonio había llegado con la misiva, que también incluía la denegación de las tierras situadas entre Malfoy y Ryddle, las cuales Draco necesitaba con tanta desesperación.

-El rey conoce tan bien como tú el endiablado corazón de Thomas, aunque no se atreva a admitirlo.

Draco se limitó a asentir y continuó reflexionando sobre la inesperada negativa del rey. ¿por qué?, se preguntaba. Le preocupaba que el motivo fuera Ryddle.

A su lado, Hermione se mantenía tensa y se mostraba incapaz de dominar su ira. Con cierta agitación se colocó la gruesa trenza castaña sobre la espalda.

-Me gustaría ver el resto de lo que pronto será mi hogar- pidió con tono mordaz, con la mirada perdida-. Me convendría conocer los muros más lejanos de lo que pronto se convertirá en en mi prisión.

Draco apretó los dientes. La joven no se resignaba. No importaba, pues la suerte estaba echada, y nadie, y menos una pequeña doncella obstinada y rebelde, lograría cambiarla. En ese momento, ni siquiera él podía hacer nada, ni siquiera Thomas.

Draco maldijo en silencio. Le contrariaba que la jovencita no se mostrara más agradecida. De nuevo la tomó del brazo y apretó más los dientes. Hermione no tardaría demasiado en manifestarle su gratitud; en cuanto su delicioso pequeño cuerpo yaciera bajo él.

-Ven- ordenó el normando con brusquedad, trayéndola hacia sí-. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. En cuanto hayamos terminado, te dejare volver a casa.

Caminando junto al alto y musculoso normando, Hermione intentó moderar su irritación. Estaba decidida a controlarse, apaciguar a su enemigo y lograr que recuperara su buen humor. En esos momentos no le convenía enfrentarse a él ni acrecentar su ira. Además, no debía despertar sospechas, sobre todo cuando, por lo visto, no disponía de mucho tiempo.

Así pues, ocultando su verdadero estado de animó, sonrió y poco a poco él fue recuperando su buen humor.

Mientras visitaban el granero, los establos, la armería, los hornos y la herrería. Hermione escuchaba con interés sus explicaciones acerca de las obras que había realizado y de las mejoras que se proponía emprender.

-Un día construiré torres para controlar el puente levadizo y quizá una gran capilla al otro lado de la muralla. Me gustaría que un pueblo se alzara en este lugar. Malfoy Keep está situado en un cruce importante y quisiera convertirlo en un centro para el comercio.

Se percibía orgullo en su voz y Hermione lo comprendía. Malfoy Keep y la muralla que lo rodeaba en nada se parecía a las antiguas y destartaladas estructuras de madera que una vez construyeron la casa de Ivesham.

-Parece que tienes grandes ambiciones, milord. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

-Estoy cansado de luchar. Trabajaré cuanto sea preciso por lo que ahora considero mi hogar.

Perecía una valiente afirmación, sobre todo viniendo de un hombre como él. Hermione lo admiró regañándose por ello.

Aun así, seguía sin tener la intención de convertirse en una parte de vasto plan del Caballero Negro.

Mientras Draco le enseñaba el lugar y hablaba con sus hombres y sirvientes. Hermione estudió el terreno y memorizó dónde se encontraban los objetos que necesitaría para la huida. Cuando regresaron a la casa, ya había elaborado su plan. Y menos mal que así había sido, porque algo inquietante ocurrió durante su corto paseo.

Cuando el normando comenzó a sonreír, aplacando ya su enojo. Hermione se sorprendió devolviéndole la sonrisa, incluso riendo, o ruborizándose por los halagos que él le dedicaba. En más de una ocasión, como cuando la fuerte del hombre le apretaba el brazo, o cuando la ayudaba a salvar algún obstáculo, se le puso la carne de gallina.

Cerca del mecanismo del puente levadizo, cuando él la tomó por la cintura para protegerla de unos de los grandes perros de caza. Hermione sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Santa María, era peligroso que surgieran semejantes sentimientos. Sabía con qué clase de hombre hablaba, alguien que había participado en lo que le había sucedido a su hermana; pero aun así...

Había llegado el momento de escapar. Con Draco y sus hombres instalados en la casa, la guardia del castillo era mucho más relajada. Además, al parecer nadie conocía las restricciones a que lord Draco la había sometido, y había oído decir que al día siguiente los hombres saldrían de caza.

Su plan era sencillo: se vestiría para montar y pediría a uno de los pajes que ensillara el pequeño poni gris que había visto en el establo con la excusa de que necesitaba ir al pueblo.

Llevaría consigo los dos candelabros de plata que había reconocido como propiedad de la casa de Ivesham y una de las copas con piedras preciosas incrustadas que también habían pertenecido a su padre, y partiría hacia Willingham, la ciudad más próxima, donde vendería el botín robado- recuperado se corrigió-, y luego proseguiría su camino.

Un año y un día; era el tiempo que necesitaría. Un siervo huido se convertiría en un hombre libre se no había sido capturado al cabo de un año y un día. Sin duda, para una mujer que pertenecía a un Lord la norma sería la misma.

Aún le resultaba incierto qué haría con su libertad, pero las posibilidades le parecían infinitas. En las ciudades había tabernas y mesones; en los caminos encontraría trovadores y mercaderes.

Hermione sonrió. Su corazón se aceleraba al imaginar todo cuanto podría aprender, las aventuras que viviría, los lugares que conocería, las maravillas que el mundo le ofrecería al otro lado de las murallas del castillo. Al día siguiente estaría preparada.

Hermione juró que sería libre.


End file.
